orb_of_twilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallcrest
Fallcrest is a powerful town within Lurkwood, ruled by Athena the savage and home to many of Valian's most deadly warriors and outlaws. Infamous for its lack of laws and challenge that only the strong may enter, Fallcrest has made quite the name for itself. The town has become a refugee for many criminal organisations, and a hub for bounty hunters and assassins. Furthermore many of the goliath tribes who once resided in Thunderspire Mountains now live within Fallcrest. History Before the Darkness Fallcrest was a modest trading town that served as a hub for merchants and travellers between Stormwind and the Dwarven Holds of Thunderspire. After the Darkness Fallcrest survived due to its strategical position and the help of many of the surrounding barbarian tribes that joined following the Darkness. Fallcrest gained a reputation as a town of warriors but was still ruled over by a council of wealthy merchants. Over time many of the warriors of the town grew dissatisfied and left Fallcrest, heading to join Stormwall's military or join wandering mercenary bands. However in 120 AD Athena the Savage became ruler of Fallcrest after publicly slaughtering the entire council of Fallcrest. Immediately exiling all those deemed weak Athena set about setting up Fallcrest as a true home to warriors and the strong. Viewing laws are a means to protect the weak and cowards Athena abolished all laws, which saw a surge of criminals and outcasts also joining the city. Leadership Athena the Savage is the undisputed leader of Fallcrest, having gained leadership of the town 10 years when she executed the previous council of leaders. No-one dares to challenge Athena’s leadership, the warriors of the city have the utmost respect for Athena, having seen her ferocity in battle many times. Meanwhile the criminals that find refuge in Fallcrest fear Athena and are grateful for the protection Fallcrest provides from the law. Athena leads the Shadow Slayers an elite group of hunters that guard Fallcrest from the monsters of the dark and venture out to known hives of monster activity to vanquish them. The Shadow Slayers comprise of around 50 of Fallcrest’s strongest warriors. Athena can also muster a small army in the case of an emergency, with virtually every member of Fallcrest able to handle themself in a battle. Demographics Fallcrest is an extremely diverse village, welcoming any race that can prove their strength. There is obviously a large human population, as humans are the most plentiful race in the area, but also many elves and dwarves whom have grown disenfranchised with their clans and tribes cowardness in turning to the humans for protection, and have gone to Fallcrest and joined the Shadow Slayers. Furthermore dragonborn, halflings, goliaths, half-elves, and tieflings all also live in Fallcrest. Economics Fallcrest has a thriving black market, with many criminal dealings going down regularly. Many mercenary bands also stay in Fallcrest in between jobs providing coin to the village economy. As a village built upon strength and battle, Fallcrest contains everything an adventure could want, except when it comes to the more intellectual of desires.